


The Little Problem

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Art, M/M, merman!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Merlin lives in the Ocean Kingdom of S'Ealdor with his father King Balinor and his mother Queen Hunith. One day he rescues Prince Arthur of Camelot from drowning and falls in love with him. They meet, getting to a very rocky start, but fall in love. They both know they can never be together, not properly. Or can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts), [Adsullatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsullatta/gifts), [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts), [texasfandoodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/gifts), [RocknVaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/gifts), [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts), [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts), [Waanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/gifts).



> Chatzy guys, you are awesome. This one is for all of you amazing peoples. Love yous dearly.
> 
> This is based on the Little Mermaid. However, I am a believer in happy endings and there will be no marriages with other people and suicides, okay? I shall draw pictures, and there might be pics that take us back in time, and forward, too. So adding them chronologically to the story as I go along.
> 
> PS. The second picture features moles. Mr. Morgan has very lovely moles on his back. :)

                         

The man had traversed the raging bay in a small, wooden vessel, and had had no hope of returning from the embrace of the fierce waves. Merlin had watched in amusement as the handsome man's features had turned from fiercely determined to ghostly pale as he clutched the wooden contraption trying to keep himself afloat. Fighting the waves in ridiculously heavy material wrapped around his torso was impossible, the man simply sank like a stone.

Merlin rolled his eyes. What a ridiculous man!

 

 

 

So he swam the man back up to the surface and kept the man's head above water as he pulled his lifeless body to the shore.

Once there Merlin pushed him onto the sands as best he could, tapping the man's chest with a few swift swings of his tail, to get the water out. It seemed to work. Merlin heard the man gasp for air and he quickly retreated into the waves.

 

 

Back in the depths of the sea Merlin couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful man he had saved. His parents got fed up with Merlin's brooding countenance.

 

 

                              

 

 

 

 

 

Going about his business was impossible since the storm. Something inside Merlin had awoken that day. He could not let go of the feeling that the man, who according to his father Balinor must have been the son of the King of the Land Above, was important to Merlin somehow. He was a prince, just like Merlin was a prince! Maybe they shared some odd destiny?

Merlin wanted to see the golden prince again and decided to venture inland, despite his parents' warnings of the ruthless King and his hatred of all things different. Risking being seen and caught in the shallow waterways Merlin finally reached the castle in a river that slithered beside the magnificent citadel.

 

Where was his Prince?

 

Had he recovered from his sea affair?

 

 

                            

                              

 He saw someone approaching. A magnificent sword glinted in the sunlight.

 

Merlin saw that it was the prince he had saved and quickly lowered himself back into the water, his heart beating oddly quickly. 

 

 

 

                                         

 

Merlin and Arthur spent as much time with each other as they could, considering all things. Hiding their love. But both had a responsibility to their families, a duty to fulfill. Merlin was the Prince of the Ocean Kingdom, Arthur the Prince of Camelot. Would they ever be able to be together?

 

                                      

 

Merlin had said goodbye. Arthur had gone down to the ocean every chance he got, but his lover was nowhere to be seen. Could Merlin really believe Arthur could give up on him so easily? 

Arthur would not give up! 

 

Determined to make Merlin see sense, to give their relationship a chance, Arthur undressed. If Merlin refused to resurface to talk, Arthur would go to him. 

 

                                      

 

Where are you, my love?

 

 

 

****

 

 

Balinor and Hunith were having supper together with their son. Merlin could barely eat a herring. He had finally seen the futility in a relationship with the Prince of Camelot. They could never be together, not properly. Arthur couldn't linger in the sea with him for eternity and Merlin couldn't join him on land.

"Stop brooding, my son," Balinor told Merlin. "Why don't you go on an adventure with Kilgharrah? You love that, don't you?"

Merlin stared at his father. Frolicking with the old water horse was fun, granted. The creature had a way of making him parts amused, parts frustrated, but not even Kilgharrah would make him forget the funk he was in.

"Where have you left him, dear?" Hunith asked her husband.

"Oh, I told him to guard the gates of S'Ealdor," Balinor quipped before taking a huge bite out of a pike.

"You told Kil to guard the gates of the Kingdom? Like a common perch?" Merlin stared.

"It's his duty to do as I say, my son, I am after all a Waterhorselord, am I not?"

 

***

 

 

 

 

                                                            

 

The old water horse sensed something in the water.  Something was moving close to the surface. By the vibrations in the water Kilgharrah immediately knew it didn't really belong in the sea.

Kil wanted to take a look.

Balinor would not mind, technically he was doing his duty, making sure no one entered S'Ealdor with nefarious purposes or something. Besides, Kil hadn't had human flesh in a long while and was hungry. His mouth watered at the thought, if you pardon the pun.

 

 

***

 

"Stop chewing on his arm! Release him immediately!" Merlin roared as he finally managed to catch up with the old water horse.

          

Kilgharrah had been dragging his beloved Arthur around in the ocean like he was some toy.  
  
Kilgharrah snorted water at him. "Why? What use is he to you, hmmm?" he mumbled through the side of his huge snout.  
  
"Please, he is my friend. I don't...I don't wanna lose him." Merlin wasn't sure if he already had. Arthur seemed not to stir.

Kilgharrah reluctantly opened his huge mouth and Arthur slid into the water, lifeless.  
  
"Why should I obey you, you are not yet my lord. Your father still lives. I don't see why I should always do as you ask, you are but a mere fry after all. Besides, I was hungry I'll have you know. I haven't had human flesh in, in centuries. And that specimen looks positively delicious, plump in all the right places".  
  
But Merlin didn't listen. He checked Arthur all over. He could still feel a heart beat! Arthur was still alive then! "Arthur?"Arthur suddenly came awake with a gurgling gasp and started coughing violently. "Mer...I..can't brea...Mer..." Merlin quickly pressed his mouth to Arthur's.

  
Kilgharrah snorted. "I wasn't going to eat him you know. You two share a destiny."  
  
Arthur broke away from the kiss, a huge smile on his face. "Merlin? What did you do?"  
  
"Perks of dating a merman."

 

***

Arthur's heart was soaring. Merlin wanted him! He couldn't contain his happiness and hummed as he strode into the citadel. People smirked and shook their heads. "What? It is a wonderful day, is it not?" He continued up the steps, taking two at a time.

Leon approached him in the corridor outside the Great Hall.   
"Leon!" For some reason Arthur wanted to hug him. He wanted to hug everybody! So he did.  
"Oomph, Sire! What's that smell?" Leon pulled away and stared at the top of his head.   
"Is that seaweed in your hair?"   
That water horse had been an absolute nightmare. If Merlin hadn't saved him...with that magical kiss...mmm.  
"Arthur."   
Arthur turned and his father was standing in the doorway, frowning at him.

"Arthur, a word."

 

                 

 

 "It is time you got engaged. I have made arrangements. Your intended will arrive in the morning."

 

 


End file.
